In the development of new appliances or software generations for existing appliances, it is necessary to check the results of the development by means of the message flow. From the consequently obtained findings, conclusions can be drawn with respect to defective developments or possible improvements can be proposed. In order to enable an analysis of the message flow, it is normal to store the messages occurring for example in an end system of a communications system, such as mobile radio, in a file. In the case of an end system constructed for example according to the OSI reference model, messages are generated thereby between various layers of the reference model on the basis of the provided services. These messages are written either directly from the layers into the file or by means of a so-called “framework” which is provided separately for this purpose.
With respect to the OSI reference model, reference may be made for example to Jürgen Göbel, “Communications Technology”, ISBN 3-7785-3904-3, 1999, part I, pages 713-753.
On the basis of the described mode of operation, the messages are arranged in the file in chronological sequence. By means of an analyzer, it is possible to view a thus generated file. The messages stored in the file are displayed in tabulated form and can be analyzed by a developer.
It is disadvantageous in the described system that the tabulated display of the individual messages offers no insight into the causal connections of the messages. Hence, it is extremely difficult for a developer to analyze the message flow since it itself must look for messages which are related with respect to content. With the multiplicity of messages, which are stored in such a file, this leads to a considerable time and hence also cost outlay.